Descent Schism
by XxLeoKliesenxX
Summary: UPDATE: 1/22 - The trio make it to Violet Systems, and he joins forces.
1. Just Relax

**Descent Schism**

**AN: Hello. I've had this account for a while, and I decided to have the courage to upload this fanfiction I'm working on, after a mental battle with myself I decided to take the risk. I hope you like it. It's supposed to take place during Scenario Campaign when you play as Leo, so yeah, it's non-canon. Yay. So all you Leo fans, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.**

**Summary: Leo was part of a very talented family. Her father was a world famous spelunker, while her mom served as a G Corparation excutive. Although Leo's father disapeared during an expedition when Leo was a child, Leo still wanted to follow in the family tradition and become a spelunker.**

Mom, do you think I have what it takes to win the Iron Fist Tournament? Alot of people underestimate me. I'm alot stronger then I look.

Power isn't everything. In the middle of my preperation, I thought about you. To think...that your dead...

After signing up for the King Of Iron Fist Tournament, I reflected back on my life. I had searched for your killer, and failed to find him. After some time, the police closed the case without a word, but I know who it is, I found out too late. I don't remember how I found out about the Iron Fist Tournament. It found me.

It was like something was telling me, something in the back of my head, that this Kazuya Mishima was responsible. I have no doubt about it, he was announced dead years ago, before I was born, he was burned in a volcano and lived. This man is not human, no way a man can survive! This is my chance to destroy this monster! I have a slim chance of beating him, but I will take that chance!

This man took my mother away from me. He has to pay.

The world may be coming to it's Armageddon, a war is going on. G Corparation vs Mishima Zaibatsu. Don't worry mom, I have a plan. I will avenge you. I will stop it. This is my story, of how I set everything into motion.

I set the flowers down onto my mother's grave, daisies were her favorite. I come here alot, whenever I want to talk to her. After a few more moments of silence I decided it was time to get ready, I wasn't going to back down now. It was getting late.

The sun set behind the hills in the crevasse. Military cars were approaching pulling over by a group of trees. I managed to reach their base camp without being spotted five minutes after they began to open up the secret base. These men wore red uniforms, with a lion shape pendant on their shoulder. Some more soldiers fled from the back of the cars. Some brought out really big weapons that were probably used for emergencies. It looked like some rocket. I stayed behind the rest of the soldiers so I wouldn't be seen. When I entered the building I hid behind a wall which was pretty convenient. The guards came out in huge numbers with guns firing. Some soldiers were shot right away. I heard a screech of tires and more soldiers came crashing big glass doors. Shards were flying everywhere. Surprisingly a few guards spotted me and I sped down blindly. Maybe I should have thought this through more. Someone tried to pull me back but I kept running.

Faster then I could think I threw the guy over my shoulder and smashed him onto the ground. I hear more soldiers coming and I knew I had to think fast. One was aiming a big gun at me. I ran out of the way just as a big explosion erupted behind me, knocking me down momentarily. Since it was me vs probably hundreds, I ran right into another guard, who grabbed my hair. I tried to yank out of his grip but it only made it worse. A groan came out of my mouth as I thrashed around. Another explosion came from behind me. Debris clogging my nose. I couldn't see anything. And the fire was making things alot harder. Luckily, I was still alive, so I stood up from where I fell, and found the guard dead a few feet away. I coughed up more dust and other debris from my lungs. Step one complete.

The lights flickered and everthing was silent.

I snuck around trying to avoid more soldiers. This is when I stumbled upon a gun, not as useful as the others but I'd be stupid to ignore it. There was still bullets too. It wasn't as loud as it was previously, I guess everyone moved to a floor above us. Okay maybe I should go up too, there's probably something else up there anyway. I spotted a soldier not that far from me and decided to follow him. That idea flew out the window when a guard shot him. I was surprise that guard didn't come where I was. I was thinking about keeping the gun in my pocket. But decided it was probably better to keep it out in case of a surprise attack.

I landed into a labratory that was pretty bare except for a white container. Maybe it'd be a bit more safer here. What exactly was I looking for, mom? That was when I heard the stomping feet, of really huge feet, I had to be careful since it's coming my way. What do I do? Everything began to shake and I knew I was in for it. WOuld I be able to hold them off, there coming this way! I held out my gun in a pretty pathetic stance.

Then the stomping stopped. Well, at least it got better. I didn't no where to go from here. Was it really just me getting angry about you dying, was this a mistake? It isn't, okay if you say so, I am doing this for you. I know it's wrong, but I can't just sit at home knowing all this is going on, and the fact they took something from me.

That was when I realized everything was too quiet. I guess it's over. Man, I can't do this alone. Maybe I should have been with someone, that way I at least had help. Way to go, Leo. Wait a minute, that container, there's a girl in it. Why is there a girl in a container...maybe she was in a middle of an experiment?

Okay, just when I thought things couldn't get more confusing. Then the girls eyes snapped opened and she was up! She flew above me at amazing speed. When I turned to look I saw a big robot aiming a gun at me. Just as quickly he came flying past me. The girl was flying after him and kicked him square in the gut. The bigger robot caught the girl and pulled her with him to the ground. She struggled to get out of his grip and suceeded in shoving him aside. He was about to hit her but she rolled away gracefully. She brought out these chainsaws which scared me abit, where did they come from? She ducked away from him just as he was aiming fro another hit. I was amazed at how fast this girl worked. I shrunk back into a corner so I wouldn't get in their way. She was hit and fell back hard against her container, which broke under her...weight?

The place began to shake again, and I knew more were coming. She managed to finish that one off and it malfunctioned, everything was quiet. I stepped away a few feet in case something else happened.

"What did you do?" I managed to ask. She didn't move, and I tried standing a bit closer to her so I can let her know I don't mean harm. Everything resumed shaking but ten times more and I knew we had to go.

"You should get out while you still can?" She told me calmly, her gentle voice settled down my heart as well.

"What about you?" I asked, it would be fair that she just saved my life, and I do nothing to help her.

"No, I'll be fine." She tried to tell me.

"Do you really want to stay here?" I asked her, she tried to smile but I knew she was probably ordered to stay here or something. "Come on, seriously." She studied me for what felt like forever then she ran out the door.

"Follow me!" she called out. I followed the strange girl through countless hallways, she stopped a few times when the stomping seemed too close and headed towards a different direction, but we managed to find our way out. Or was that just me.

"I have a car!" I told her. She nodded.

"Lead me to it." i made her follow me to my car that I almost forgot I brought along with me to my, when I think about it, pathetic plan. When we got in, I sped through the woods in what I assumed was with ease, until I heard more cars comeing my way. It was the guards, and I think they knew I took something from them.

I was shaking in my seat as the adrenaline pumped through my veins, I barely made it through the throngs of branches and almost falling over as I drove through the jacked up roads. But it was soon all over when the cars became more far away.

"Are we safe?" I asked her.

"Yes, I can locate no immediete cause for concern." So we're fine then? It sounded really relieving. I drove at a more steady pace, the ground was still bumpy but it was easier.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" I asked her.

"I was waiting for my father, Dr. Bosconovitch. He is in authority on robotics." I nodded. "I'm Alisa Bosconovitch." She introduced herself. Can I trust her?

"...I'm Leo Kliesen." After a few moments of silence I realized that Alisa was staring at me. "Um, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm reading your statistics." She answered casually, which kinda creeped me out. She's a robot. "Nineteen years of age, AB blood type, 5'8", 119 lbs...your heart rate has increased forty nine percent. Your fighting style is Bajiquan, because that is the Bajiquan jacket for beginners, it still fits you so that is probably why your still wearing it."

She knew all that just by looking at me? It was quiet again as she continued to "scan" me. I come in to get information and come back with a girl, oh that's a good one to tell.

"Your heart rate has dropped four percent. Are you alright, you seem sad."

"I'm not sad." I try to tell her. Am I? Is it possibly she see my emotions before I can even feel them?

"Not at the moment, but deep within, your grieving." Mom, she knows about you.

"I'm fine."

"Your not."

"Fine I'm not." More silence. More scanning. Soon Alisa looks straight ahead.

"There is a facility up ahead that the G Corparation was using up until five years ago."

"Should we take a look?"

"Okay." she said with a smile. I glanced at her and back at the road. Then I saw a figure, he looked really old and had a scar and a bandana on his arm. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I pulled over, and headed over to this guy who was grinning at me evily.

"Come on." He encourage, putting his fists up. He walked towards us at a slow pace, laughing maniaclly. He attempted to kick me but I ducked fast, blocking his kicks. But when I tried to stand up, he kneed me in the face. The two of us continued are kicking not making much progress. He finally got me almost giving me whiplash. he didn't give me a break, but I was able to get back at him. I ran and slammed into his gut keeping him on the ground, mud staining my white jacket. When he got back up I kicked him in the face.

Alisa's roclet sprouted from her back and she flipped over, skidding on her side and attempted to kick him. But ended up getting punched in the face. She smashed onto the ground, he kicked her while she was still down, but she got back up hitting him with grace. until he punched her back down. She twirled away from him, after he kneed her in the stomach, then punched her back on the ground.

I kicked him on his back.

This guy didn't bother to get back up instead laughed while backing away from me. He laughed harder while getting into position. He glared at the both of us, as Alisa tried to get back up. What was so funny? He reached behind him and whipped out a machine gun. Well wasn't that swell. he began to fire it at us, me and Alisa were dodging until he was out.

Up ahead was the building that Alisa was probably talking about. The two of us ran back to the car as the man was reloading his machine gun. By the time we were away from the area, he began shooting breaking the glass. But we got away in time. We pulled up in the back.

"What a rush." Alisa said. A man in a suit came out with an umbrella to our car.

"Ah, we were certain that rebels were behind this raid. We couldn't find a single lead, until we heard about Dr. Bosconovitch's daughter being kidnapped." Is that what they thought I did? "Most of the soldiers died so we assumed something happened to her as well."

The nice secretary gave us towels for us to dry with since it was raining. And it was nice to be in a more calmer enviroment like this office. "There's one thing bothering me though." he announced. "The thing is I don't know what, haha." I didn't respoind to what I believed to be an inside joke. "When I looked up the deceased members of the Tekken Force, it turned out they were all from The Secret Service, whatever that is."

I could have sworn I heard Alisa gasp. "I've never heard of such a thing." she answered quickly. "Is that all?"

"We were unable to trace the source as well as the links. That's it."

I pondered that thought for a few minutes. "So there is another group. We have the Mishima Zaibatsu, the G Corparation, and a Secret Service?" The secretary nodded. "So what do we do now?"

We're too weak.

My train of thought was suddenly haulted, when Alisa took my hand into hers.

Mom.

"How do we get to the G Corparation?" Alisa asked. I looked up at my partner in surprise.

"We're really going to go?" I asked. She looked back at me with a sincere smile.

"We'll stop by my place," I began to explain to Alisa as we drove up my parking spot. "Then tommorrow morning we'll start our journey. Fair deal?" I asked. Alisa nodded her head, grabbing hold of a small case from the secretary, Mr. Ecim.

It was already getting dark so I thought it was best to rest up.

"You can stay in my room, I'll take the couch...um...you sleep right?" I asked awkwardly once we were inside.

"Yes."

"What about eat?"

"No."

"Shower?"

"Not like other humans." What the hell did that mean?

I showed her to my room, glad I chose to clean up today. "Do you want anything comfortable to wear?"

"If it's no trouble." She said shyly, sitting on my made bed. I'm gonna have to get used to her, she's probably stuck with me for a while.

I rummaged through my drawers for some decent sleepwear. Would it matter? Well it would be rude to give her some raggley clothes. But I have nothing nice. But it's just sleeping.

After a mental debate with myself I managed to pull out a red hoodie and sweats. I looked at Alisa who was watching me carefully. "Is this alright?" I asked sheepishly showing her the clothes. She smiled at me.

"It's fine."

"You can tell me if you don't like them, I'll find some better ones."

"It's fine." She repeated, sounding more believable this time. I really didn't have anything nicer to wear so I just handed them to her. You can change here, I'll change in the bathroom. I scraped around for some decent clothes of my own and came up with a yellow shirt and blue shorts that came up to my mid calf.

When I was done getting undressed I left the bathroom and came face to face with the pink haired cyborg. I seriously am going to have to get used to her behavior.

"I wanted to wish you goodnight." she explained innocently. I blinked twice.

"Oh, well, goodnight." She bowed.

"Thank you for helping me." Before I can respond she dashed back to my room, door shut. The world holds so many mysteries. I climbed onto the couch, where I already set up my night stuff and fell asleep.

I dressed in more appropiate clothes for fighting, since my favorite white clothes were stained with mud.

When I went to wake up Alisa she was already dressed, sitting on my bed, which she already remade.

"Good morning." She greeted. I eyed her chose in clothing. She decided to wear a white puffy shirt and an orange overall dress.

"Is that what was in the case?" I asked.

"Since we might be in the midst of battle, I should be dressed in fighting attire." Fighting attire, I thought warily as I looked at the length of the dress. Well to each his own, right?

Three hours later and we pulled up to the Southbay Warehouse Area.

"We are to turn right twice, and we will be at Queen Harbor." Alisa explained, as we got out of the car. "We should meet Emilie Rochefort."

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Her father is a wealthy oil magnate in Monaco."

Alot of the workers there gave us weird looks. Well I didn't blame them, why were two kids hanging around a warehouse?

"Wow, they work so hard." Alisa sighed out of no where.

"You mean the workers?"

"The respect I bear for harworkers." She smiled at them and as expected some of them gave her suggestive looks.

"Alisa, don't take it personally, but these guys are sleezebags."

"Sleezebags?" she asked confused.

"Sleezebags meaning, see the way they look at you. Like your something to eat."

"These men are merely friendly."

"Okay whatever you say." Just when I thought we could ignore them, one guy had the balls to come up to us.

"Do you want to see something swell?" he asked while leering at her. A bunch of his little buddies stood behind him cackling.

"We don't have time for you." I snapped annoyed. He just gave me a dirty look.

"But we really are," Alisa explained. "We're kind of in a hurry."

"What's the rush?" The worker joked.

I was thinking about going off on this guy, but thought that it just wasn't worth it. "We've had a long day, step away." I grabbed a hold of Alisa's hand and tried to drag her by the obnoxious warehouse workers, ignoring their wolf whistles.

"Are you angry, Leo?" Alisa asked, seeming still confused about what had previously happened.

"No. Just a bit annoyed at them."

The walk wasn't easy. We had to climb numerous boxes of luggages and storages, and other junk. We finally took a rest by a tractor that some workers left behind.

"Just when I thought I had everything figured out." I said aloud. My partner gave me a questioning look. "Alisa, when I guy does that sort of thing again, run. If you don't you'll get yourself killed."

"I wouldn't have stayed. Even if I had nothing to do."

" But still, seriously. Be more wise and aware when your alone. It's okay when your with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Alisa gave me another one of her heartwarming smiles, that made me smile back at her.

"We should get going. We shouldn't be too far now." I explained, getting up from my sitting position, and stretching noisily. A couple of my back bones popped back into place. That was when I realized Alisa was staring at me again. "What?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I was just stiff is all."


	2. Surely Believe

When we finally made it to Queen Harbor, a young woman who looked about sixteen, with long pale blonde hair, and wearing a white frilly dress that came up to mid thigh and a red bow strutted towards us.

This must be Lili.

"How long must you keep me waiting?" she asked annoyed. I didn't like her attitude.

"What do you want?" I snapped back at her.

"It's not what I want, it's something for my father."

"Well just explain what you want and we'll be off, we're in a hurry."

The young girl laughed cockily. "You surely believe I would give that easily. This is a great place to fight, don't you think?"

"You want us to fight, here?" I asked confused. Why does everybody appear somehow hostile. She flipped over me in one graceful motion that could break any ballerina's heart.

I skidded to her and punched her in the stomach, attempting to move away, she was quicker and elbowed me right to her hand and threw me back. She flipped over me to my other side. We each took a hit. While she was facing the other way a performed numerous kicks at her back, but being quite fast she beat me to the next kick and kicked me back against a crate. I jumped back onto my feet and slammed her down to the ground.

She jumped back up and Alisa flew in front of me trying to take on Lili. But the blonde knew her power and tried to parylyze her with dozens of kicks. Alisa flew in and hit her, but Lili was able to get a kick in there. The blonde landed a few hits at Alisa's face and kicked her to the ground.

"I would love to stay and finish this fight, but I have to attend to my evening tea."

"Did you call us here for nothing, Ms. Rochefort?" I asked, really peeved at the thought of her blowing off. "What is the message your father wants to give us."

She stood there for a few moments and I knew she was contemplating. "Well, to be honest he really doesn't want me to tell you. But don't go just yet." She stood back and pulled out a small megaphone, and directed it at her ship. "Sebastion!" her loud voice almost busted my ears and Alisa's and the both of us covered out heads. "Set down three tea cups! We have guests!" Silence. "Hurry! Before they leave!" She hung up and smiled at the two of us. "Come in."

"I just love having company over. I get fairly lonely with just me and Sebastion. Daddy is rarely ever home." Lili babbled as we drank the tea, which I have to admit is disgusting. And I couldn't help but notice the way the blonde kept looking at me, kinda similar to how the workers from the Southbay Warehouse looked at us. So in other words, I was pretty uncomfortable.

"SEBASTION!" She cried, causing Alisa to spill her tea, which she wasn't even drinking. An older man with grey hair and glasses scurried over to Lili's side.

"Yes, Ms. Emilie?" he asked, fear hidden in his voice.

"You forgot the cookies."

"Right away, Madam." he bowed and hurried back to where the cookies were I presumed. I checked the clock and was shocked it was already three in the afternoon. Time does fly.

"Now, how did you get yourself into such a predicament?" The blonde asked. "I would love to accompany you two in your adventures, if I could. You know, school, home, it would be tragic if I just disapeared. I would send someone with you, but I doubt they'd be of any help to you."

"Right." I agreed. "It's for a good cause."

"I don't think you should go."

"But isn't this Jin Kazama meant to be brought to justice?" I asked, realizing I'm missing out. Where did her spirit go?

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to that handsome face of yours." Handsome huh?

I stood up and bowed before her. Well here goes nothing.

"My Lady, my beautiful fair maiden, I will stop Jin Kazama, and stop this war. If you allow me. Afterwards, I'll come back to you." I persuaded, in my best polite voice.

She laid a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, that's more like it. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Do not worry, my lady," I continued to whisper, "continue to do as you wish, without concerning over me. It'd be much easiar." Lili giggled.

"Do be careful."

"You too."

"What were you doing previously?" Alisa asked after we left Queen's Harbor.

"I was taking advantage of her. It's not a good thing, and I usually don't do that, but it was needed to be done. I'll try not to let her down." It was another long walk back to my car.

It was nine o clock at night I realized. It was getting a little too quiet in the car so I popped a cd in so I can stay awake. Insomia began to play. Alot of people were out surprisingly. It was Monday, shouldn't alot of people be getting ready for bed. Well I guess this place is popularized with people who don't work. It's sad seeing a lot of unemployed people.

I pulled up at a hotel, that didn't look really appealing. But it was still a place to sleep. When I got to the front desk the man behind it glared at me. Friendliest place too. It was no surprise that some couples were booking a place here in case they get drunk.

I had to wait a while for the guy to get off the phone.

"You guys aren't hurt are you?" Mr. Ecim asked over the phone.

"You were worried about us." Alisa stated.

"I know it is against the rules for us to get close to others, but you seem special Alisa." I had to admit, I agreed with him. She was special.

"How are you doing?" She asked back.

"Just like other secretaries. Stressed. haha." This guy swears he's funny. Alisa laughed along with him, but was probably thinking the same thing.

"I am sorry to hear that, Mr. Ecim."

"Call me Vale. And you don't have to feel sorry. Anyways, the Tekken Force raided key Mishima Zaibatsu footholds last night. At your lab, Alisa. Alot of people think your dead. That is the hot topic of 2009 my friends." I was silent for what felt like a really long time.

"Are you sure that is what everyone is saying?" I asked trying to reassure myself that this won't piggyback onto the other issues at hand. "We already got so much going on? What are we supposed to do about this?"

"Well," Mr. Ecim began, "the sooner you get to Jin the easiar it gets. Okay? When you look back on this time in your life when your married and have kids of your own, when everything is better, won't it be worth it. All you need is a motivation. Have that and you can try hard." I considered everything he just said to me.

Even after your gone, I still want to make you proud of me.

"I should be getting back to work, have a goodnight you two." Beep. The call was disconnected. Taking the phone off the bed I pocketed it in my jeans.

"You said this call is safe right?" Alisa looked at me from the television when I spoke. "No one can listen in?"

"Not that I can read. You have your own call line. Nobody can trace it." The pink haired cyborg took the remote and flipped through a few channels with mild interest.

A cooking show, Spongebob, A music video of people in a club, Football, she finally stopped at the news.

It was no surprise that the lab accident was in one of the stories, but no one spoke of Alisa. Didn't people know I "kidnapped" her?

"Man..." I groaned, falling back onto the bed. "We're leaving tommorrow at six in the morning. We really do need to talk to him. If...he listens to us of course."

The room was quiet except for the t.v. on the other side of the room.

"Leo," Alisa began, voice soft, "What would you do after? If we defeat Jin Kazama and stop this war, what would you do?"

To be honest, I've never given that much thought, I was thinking more of how to complete the mission then about actually achieving it.

"Let's just focus on the mission first, if we complete it...I'll think from there." I muttered sadly, while tossing the remote in the air. "It's hard." Turning, I face away from Alisa towards the window.

And saw a woman's face staring at me.

"Ah!" I gasped turning to Alisa. "There's someone at our-" I looked back around and the face was gone. Great I was going crazy. "Nevermind...it's just been a long day, I'm seeing things."

"No..." Alisa trailed off, "I sensed another prescence outside your window at the same time you saw it. It's gone now, but someone was there."

Is it a spy?

"Leo," The cyborg called out, "did you see his face?"

"Her face. It was a woman. I'm sure of it. But it was too dark I couldn't see it too well."

"We have to be careful."

Our next destination is the Fujian Tulou, we were to meet the wise, Jinrei Wang. The two of us left the hotel around six in the orning, I thought it was best to leave early, the sooner we can get to Jin.

The sooner we can get to Kazuya. Things were going according to plan, surprisingly. There were a few problems, but nothing's perfect.

I checked the clock, 8:45. We pulled up to a worn deserted area. I knew we would probably have to fight again, so I was prepared.

"Jinrei Wang has been around for over hundred years. He was good friends with Jinpachi Mishima, the core of the devil gene." Alisa explained as she got out of the car. Let's hope we came all this way for something. 

There were two ways.

Two ways.

"Alisa, which way do we go?" I asked the pink haired cyborg.

"My date readings are telling me that both directions lead us to our location."

"Which way is better?"

"Well their are both in the exact pace, and they both lead to..."

"Just pick. Don't rely on the readings, which trail do you want to go through." I asked. She relies to much on her readings.

"...how about...the right?" I grinned at Alisa, patting her on the shoulders.

"Then right it is!" BONG! A gong sound erupted from the back. "See, even the gong let's go before we miss him!"

The walk was only fifteen minutes long, and sitting in the center of Tulou, a man that look withered and fragile, sat. He looked at the both of us with an overly gleeful face, and began to tremble slightly.

"Wow...your hot." Okay, we're going to get advice from a perverted old geezer.  
"It is great to see you Wang-san. I am Alisa Bosconovitch."

Wang stood up from his seat and streched hugely. "Oi! " He cried in surprise standing back up. "Da! Da! Da! Daaa! " After his little episode he was finally standing up straight. (poor guy). "Now, what can I do for you ladies?"

"We're looking for information." I told him, a bit loudly then usual. Wang chuckled.

"If you want information, you need to prove it to me. Fight me." Seriously?

"You want us to fight you, sir?"

"Strength alone cannot win, young one." He smiled with a chuckle, probably way out there. "Today is in fact a good day." He trudged toward us (very feebly might I add) and shook our hands. "I just love the youth." 

I threw a big punch right in his jaw, pushing him back a good five feet, but I was done as I continued to pummel him with combos directed at his face. He got me though with good hard punches to my face, making my nose bleed. His hits were so hard he knocked me down to the ground. I kicked him to the ground and attempted to stomp on him, but he pulled my leg, crashing me down next to him.

For a geezer he was really strong. I actually got light headed and was seeing stars when he kicked me square in the forhead. I twisted my foot and trapped him between my legs and smashed him to the ground.

Alisa was trying to sneak behind him but his senses suddenly sharp, swung around and grabbed her by the shirt collar. She summoned her rockets and aimed flying kicks at him only to have him grab her legs and head butt her. He ran and kicked her in the gut, and attempted to throw her over his shoulder, but she flew around him and kneed him in the stomach. He jumped over her so he was facing her back and kicked her, causing her to arch her back. He ran around to her front and threw her over his head, while bending back. She smashed onto the ground and Wang came in with a somersault and jumped on her chest.

"EAGH!" Alisa cried.

"That is enough!" Wang shouted. We all eased our positions and the old geezer was laughing, bowing down politely. "That was a good fight. You have won me over." He looked around, going back to his dazed state. "Now, where did I put the pot of soup?" The elderly man asked, walking right past a pot.

"Is this it?" Alisa asked opening up the lid.

"Oh, haha, oh sorry."  
_

Halfway through the meal everything was quiet, except for the occasional jangle of windchimes. We were watching each other move very slowly and delicately. The solitude was nice.

"Hm..." Wang hummed, slurping his soup.

"Have you heard of the Mishima Zaibatsu?" I asked. He looked up with a smile, but I can tell it wasn't something he wanted to say, since his eyes held sorrow.

"I could write a book about them, child. It is sad to see how everything has finally fallen after all this time. Too much power equals greed, and gluttony, and anger." He took a sip of his water. "Things will get worse before they get better. But...those Mishimas...I don't understand...Do you wish to face them head on?"

He stood up before me and place a careful hand on my head. "They are dangerous. The Mishimas are unpredictable...it can drive the most sane man mad. That is what's dangerous about them. I see families lock themselves up in their homes, scared that they will come after them. And the Mishimas know this."

"They use that to their advantage." I added, and he nodded, stroking my hair.

"When you cross paths with Heihachi Mishima...ask him everything you want to know at that moment. You never know when you'll get the chance to again. So I'd think about what questions you'd ask now for when the time comes."

"Thank you, sir." Me and Alisa both bowed as we stood up.

During the walk back I was thinking deeply about what to say. It was probably best to call Mr. Ecim and let him know about my conversation with Wang.

"Yes..." His voice sang on the other end.

"Have you heard about what the Mishima Zaibatsu is planning on doing next?"

"Well we've been hearing about alot of them heading towards some ruins. It's odd ain't it?

"Long before you found me," Alisa interupted, "I was to research on the Mishima Zaibatsu databse. They have mention something about an epitaph."

Epitaph? Ruins? What are they up to? How are they connected.

Well at least I know one of my questions, and it seems like a pretty big one at that. But I can't help but think about what they could possibly want. How much would this effect the world?

Click Click Click!

I looked up and saw a shadow go by.

"Did you see that?" I asked my partner.

"It's the same person from the hotel room, it's the same feeling." Alisa was scanning above me for the source. "Allow me to search." Her wings sprouted and she zoomed off.


	3. The Martial Arts Team

"The person was gone before you could look at them?" I asked a bit somberly.

"Yes, and you were correct it was in fact a woman. She was wearing heels."

"How far is the Mishima Estate?" I asked my partner.

"Two days. Three if we take stops." She explained, with the the scientific voice she always uses.  
My eyes glanced against the gas fuel. "Let's stop for gas." I turned the car into a convenient store, so I could fuel up.

But where was I? I would ask Alisa, but she'd probably speak in another language, best to ask a local. Luckily there was a a man with really tall blonde hair that just pulled up next to me.

"Excuse me sir?" I asked as politely as I could. The guy looked at me with a weird expression, as if I didn't belong here. I didn't, I knew that, much. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You don't know where you are? What drove with a blindfold?" he asked gruffly. "This is West District, 13th Avenue."

"Thank you." The biker cracked his neck and knuckles while watching me.

"The names Paul Phoenix."

"I'm Leo Kliesen." I finished filling my car with gas and put away the small container.

"Oh boy, you don't belong in the city. At least not alone." He mumbled to himself, but I heard him.

"I'm not alone, my friend is inside."

"Humph, good luck, kid." He exhaled in amusement and entered the store, just as Alisa was coming out. We got in the car and before I can start the car, my stomach growled loudly, making my pink haired partner jump a bit.

"You are hungry?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." I tried to tell her.

"Your hunger is 31%. Shall we stop for a meal?" She asked with concern. I had to admit I was getting really hungry.

"Alright."

We stopped by a buzzing Chinese Restaraunt called Marshall China.

"H-hello. Welcome to Marshall China, I am Marshall Law, the owner of this successful establishment, may I take your order?" The manager was a bit jittery and kinda scared me. "May I recommend our Chicken Teriyaki?"

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Chicken, steamed rice, soy sauce, mirin, ginger, garlic..."

"Is it spicy?"

"NO!" He snapped, making me and Alisa skyrocket ten feet. "I mean, no not at all."

"Well that's too bad. I was in the mood for a little spice."

"uh, we can make it spicy! Anything to make a customer happy."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything you'd like ma'am?" he asked Alisa.

"...I'll have the same." She answered. Marshall bowed and rushed into the kitchen.

"I thought you can't eat?" I asked her.

"It is not required for me to eat. I can go without meals. But nothing would happen to me if I ate." She explained.

We finished our meals and paid our incredibly nice manager, just as were about to exit the door, a blonde dashed past us and almost knocked Alisa down.

"Oh, I apologize for my rash actions." He said swiftly. "You alright?"

"We are okay." Alisa answered with her signature smile.

"Steve!" Marshall bursted through the kitchen with a big smile. "If it isn't my number one customer!"

" 'Ello guv." He greeted back. "Can you get me the usual?"

"Kung Pao Chicken coming up!" Marshall pranced back to his kitchen to prepare his friend's meal. I noticed that this Steve guy was watching out his window very carefully, which I notcied was another car. In it was a really big dark skinned guy. He was leering at him and sped off.  
I looked back at Steve and he looked away.

"Your heart rate has increased 40%" Smooth one Alisa, what a way to get involved. The blonde britain looked at her with a questioning look.

"huh?" he asked. "What was that, luv?"

"Never mind her."

Marshall came back into the restaraunt with Steve's bowl and handed it to the britain. He forgot about the whole incident once he took a bite. Then Paul came into the restaraunt.

"Paul!" Marshall stuck his head back out. "If it isn't my number one customer."

Steve stopped in the middle of eating and shortly glared at Marshall.

"You know the drill man!" Paul told him plopping into a chair.

"Sweet and sour pork, coming up!" The manager/waiter/chef zipped back into the kitchen.  
"Hey!" I jumped at Paul's booming voice. "Your the kid that was asking directions earliar today."

"Yeah that was me." I confirmed.

"Are you alright." Alisa asked me. "Your heart rate has increased 11%"

"Did she just tell us the kid's heart rate?" Paul asked the britain.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things." Steve sighed, taking another bite of his chicken.

"Are you, Leo?" Alisa asked. I sighed, I guess I have to explain, she's already drawn an audience.

"I'm fine. I was just startled, pathetically." I mumbled.

"Aw," Paul's voice boomed again, and I tried to control my heart rate. "Do I intimidate you Your alright, kiddo. Who wouldn't get intimidated by the toughest guy in the universe."

"Oh brother." Steve mumbled, with a roll of his eyes. Paul glared at him, before he clamped me in the back.

"Let me give you some advice kid! If you want to be like me, then you have to take pain. Then nothing can take you down!" He slammed my back extra hard and I fell to the floor.

"Leo!" Alisa gasped.

"Best part is the satisfactory of defeating an opponent!" Paul continued to rant. As I tried to get back up he stepped on my back, pushing my face back onto the floor.

A high pitch battle cry flew past me and knocked Paul off my back. I stood up and saw Marshall chase Paul down and smacked him hard with a ladel.

"What have I told you about roughhousing my customers. Do you want me to go out of business again!" Paul frowned at him and sat back down to finish his meal. "I'm sorry about that, don't sue me?"

"Sue you?"

"What will it take for you to not call the lawsuits?"

"We're not going to sue you." I assured him. he sighed heavily and sat down at the same table the others were.

"How long will you guys be staying here?" Paul asked us.

"Your not from here?" Steve asked, pushing aside his finished dish.

"No," Alisa explained, "we're traveling."

"And we're not staying that much longer, we're about to head to the Mishima Estate."

"You know Heihachi Mishima?" Marshall asked with curiousity.

"I don't." I explained. "I have to talk to him about something."

"Good luck." He dismissed. "the Mishima's are a tight family. No way you can talk to them."

"Do you know where it is?" Steve asked.

"We know the location," Alisa continued to explain, "but we don't know how to get there."

I noticed that Paul and Marshall both looked at Steve, who was acting like he didn't notice, but failing misereably.

"Do any of you know how to get there?" I asked.

"Well, I don't." Steve said. "But I know someone who does."

We pulled up behind Steve's car, as he parked in front of a gym. I climbed out of my car with Alisa by my side, Steve strolled up next to us.

"This is the place?" I asked.

"This is the Mixed Martial Arts Gym." I could have sworn he gave the place a dirty look. "You are looking for King II, and Craig Marduk." Alisa, next to me was real silent as she scanned the place.

Steve laid a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful of Craig, he's a little difficult."

"Define difficult." I told him. he bit his lip, probably looking for the best description.

"Um, a total jackass." He chuckled a bit embarrassed. "Want me to go in with you?" he asked.  
I didn't want anyone else involved. It's bad enough Alisa is messed up in this. "No it's fine. We got it from here." He studied me carefully.

"Okay. I'll see you around." He gave a small wave and drove off.

**AN: Kay, I attempted some humor in there, since it's Paul and Marshall after all. Love those guys. =-)**


	4. A Long Way

When we entered the Gym, my ear drums practically shattered from the cheering inside. There wasn't even that many people in there, but man were they loud. In the ring was a man or tiger taking in all the cheering.

He jumped over the rope giving everyone hi fives and signing autographs.

"Excuse me?" Alisa asked. The tiger looked up at us and I was a bit taken aback. "Do you know where we can find King and Craig Marduk?"

"Your looking at us!" A voice boomed behind us. Do all city men have surprisingly loud voice, or were my ears just too sensitive?

I regonised the man as the guy that was in the car earliar. The one Steve was glaring at. Is this guy that bad?

He stomped towards us, punching his face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you, about how to get to the Mishima Estate." Craig brushed past me, completely ignoring what I was saying. We all followed him to a small room in the back of the gym.

It finally came through to me that I was pretty terrified of this guy. Even the tiger seemed less intimidating then this bigfooted giant.

"Now why would a bunch of tiny little kids want to see the man for?" He asked, seeming impatient. What should we explain ourselves to this guy. "Come on!" he snapped. "I don't have all day!"

"Well we are..." I cut off Alisa, giving her a look, warning her not to give out information. She silenced immedietly.

"That's not importatnt." I told coldly. He looked really pissed off at my aloofness.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to huh? You know who I am? No one talks to me like that!" He began to rant, voice growing louder then ever. "Talk like that to me again I'll break that pretty face of yours!"

I nodded letting him know I understood the trash coming out of his mouth. I mean words.

"Better open up your ears cause I'm only going to say this once." He warned us. "From here, you need to head into Chinatown, pass the Sushi bar to another boxing arena, "Abyss Gate", their's a lot of junkies and stuff hanging around there so don't give them the time of day. Behind there is a Lost Cemetary, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, go in there. Then drive staight until you go by Mishima Highschool and all the suburbs to the Industrial Highway. That should get you out of town." Craig explained, gesturing as he spoke. "Believe it or not, there is a Nature Park right in the middle of nowhere, so you might have to drive through there. But be careful, bears roam around there. After you drive by "Country Bear" you should be at the Mishima Estate." 

I nodded my head letting all the information sink in. But I'm sure Alisa will repeat everything in the car.

"You better watch out, Mishimas aren't no jokes!" He warned.

"We made it this far, I'm sure we'll be fine." I explained.

He walked us out to our cars, and I noticed him eyeing Alisa the entire way. That said girl seemed to notice too and began to cower behind me.

"So are you two like Bonnie and Clyde or what?" Craig asked with a laugh.

"Marduk, " I began, "I respect you, but I don't trust you enough to tell you about our...personal issues." Craig glared at me for a long time.

"Fine. But you have to tell me who brought you here, no way in hell did you automatically know who to ask for directions, since you seem to be looking for me." Wow, he wasn't as dumb as he seemed.

"A man named Steve told us." Alisa explained.

Craig laughed hugely as soon as she spoke his name."That little mama's boy. He can't fight to save his life. he has to rely on his little buddies to back him up. Don't forget that." he laughed again. "Steve Fox, trying to be a little helper aren't you?" He leered back at Alisa. "Hey, baby, if you want a real man, you sure won't find one in those pants. Just come to me if you want a good time."

I could have sworn I heard Alisa whimper behind me.

"Yeah, I'm sure she has better things to do then try to find your manly." I mumbled before jumping into the driver seat.

"Why you little-"

"Come on Alisa, we have places to be!"  
_

It was six in the evening when we passed the next place on our list. The Lost Cemetary. Why couldn't we go in there? Is it haunted?

Then I saw a gray blur jump from one tree to another. Was that a man? I stopped the car, curiousity getting the best of me.

"Leo, why have we stopped?" Alisa asked me. I got out of the car, the rain instantly drenching me as I stepped out. Alisa followed suit. "Marduk said we could not go in there."

"Yeah, but why? A haunted story, a person..." I trailed off as I saw the same figure jump to another tree. "Come on! We're following it!"

"But it could be dangerous!" Alisa called back as I ran past her. She followed me anyways.

"We should have packed rain coats." I muttered to myself as we ran in the rain. I could only see so much because my hair was clinging to my eye lids.

Bam!

"Ah!"

"Whoa!" The two of us jumped back as a grey figure jumped in front of us. He was a man/tiger like King, except he had a grey mask and a darker body.

I thought he was going to attack us or something but instead collapsed against the muddy concrete.

"What do you think happened?" I asked my partner. She was silent for a few moments, then shrugged, which surprised me. Since when did Alisa not know anything.

I laughed nervously. "Well, adventure times over." I giggled as I fast walked back to the car.

We pulled up to a large building that read: Mishima High School.

"The Mishimas own a highschool?" I asked Alisa.

"Yes, Heihachi Mishima installed this establishment for underaged fighters, so they can proceed to have an education as well as train."

Tap! tap! Tap!

I looked up from my steering wheel and saw a young chinese girl with piggies in her hair wearing a school uniform. I unrolled my window to see what she wanted.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

She bowed quickly, "I'm so sorry to take your time, you see my ride isn't coming and I have no way home, so can you please give me a ride?" She asked with sincerity.

"Um, sure. I'm sure it's no trouble." She bowed once more, speeding off thank yous that I can hardly catch. I let her sit in the backseat, apologizing for the mess I left back there.

"My name is Ling Xiaoyu by the way."

"I'm Leo Kliesen, and this is my friend, Alisa Bosconovitch." Alisa gave the young student her usual gentle smile, and Xiaoyu smiled back, while clutching onto her bag.

"Looks like I owe you one." Ling announced after a minute of silence. "I know people are usually busy these days and don't have the time to worry about strangers, I'm glad to see others taking their time to help others."

Mom, you said something like when I was in school right?

"Oh, you can pull up here." She lived in a small quaint house that you would most likely see in a movie. An elderly man came out dressed in a robe.

"Leo, it is Jinrei Wang." Alisa told me once we parked up front.

"What is Wang doing here?"

"He's my grandpa!" Xiaoyu cried proudly.

"Grandpa?" I cried out in surprise as Ling bursted out of the car.  
_

"Ai, it must be fate that we meet again." Wang said proudly as he came back into the living room with some moon treats. "How is your journey coming along young ones?"

"It has it's obstacles." I told him. "But we still have a ways to go."

"Then you should not be wasting your time here." Wang told us, messing up my hair.

"We really should be going then." Alisa said, as she grabbed a hold of my hand, leading me to the door. Ling jumped up from her seat with a sad look.

"Your leaving already?" she asked sounding on the verge of tears.

"We need to go." I explained, but the young chinese student merely frowned more.

"Where are you going?" Why does everyone want to know where we're going? Like their so interested.

Well, we're looking for Jin Kazama to stop this war and save the world.

"We are searching for Jin Kazama." Why Alisa? She doesn't need to know that.

"Jin?" I think I saw about five emotions flash through her face.

"You know him?" I asked. Ling looked away, her thoughts elsewhere.

"We used to go to school together. He helped me alot. I've been looking for him for a really long time." Her cheeks turned a light pink, which probably meant it was more to it. Her eyes flashed towards ours with determination. "Let me go with you."

"You can't."

"Come on, I am pretty strong you know!"

"I don't want you to go."

Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill. "Why not! I've been looking for him for two years! Now's my chance and your pushing me away."

"I understand what your going through. But it's not like it's going to be easy. Do you know how far we've drove to even be talking to you right now. And it's going to get much harder once we get to the Mishima Estate. We can't get you involved."

"We're only doing this for your protection." Alisa explained.

"Please Xiao," I continued, "once we are sure we can get Jin to hear us out, maybe you can see him again." The chinese girl quickly launched herself onto my jacket, which made me stiffen.

"Be careful." She whispered. I looked at Alisa and absolute shock was on written on her face. Do I have to learn to control my emotions with her around now? I slowly pried her fingers off my jacket and headed for my car, ready to confront Jin Kazama for this girl.


	5. Father

We finally drove into the Industrial Highway, and just when we thought we could probably make it...

The car began to wheeze and slow down.

"Uh, Leo..." Alisa began.

"The car is breaking down isn't it?" I asked more to myself then to the pink haired cyborg. The piece of nothing finally halted smack dab in the middle of the highway. Shutting the car off, I climbed out oif the driver's seat and tried to look to see what the problem was.

"Should we take it to a mechanic?" Alisa asked.

"I'm sure I can figure out what the problem is." I told her.

"But we don't have the equipment."

So then we had to push the thing all the way to an available car shop to get it checked out, and paid alot of money for it too.

"How long will it be till I can come pick it up?" I asked the mechanic who was already getting to work on it.

"I'd say tommorrow at two in the afternoon."

"Two in the afternoon!" I asked exasperated. That was over twenty four hours away. What were we supposed to do till then.

"Leo, there's a fighting group nearby." Alisa told me, seeming to have read my thoughts.

"Why would a fighting group be at a warehouse?" I asked my partner once we stopped by a small office area in the said warehouse.

"They are students of a Tae Kwan Do instructor, Baek Doo San, all the way from Korea. Sort of a gang."

"What brings children to a warehouse?" a man with greying hair pulled in a ponytail and wearing a tan suit asked as he came out the office. "Turn around and leave immedietly."

"We're not going anywhere!" I retorted, "We've come this far, we can't go back now."

"This is not a game. You are going to get yourself hurt, where are your parents?"

Me and Alisa exchanged a look, and it seemed to answer his question.

"Orphans?" He sighed heavily. "I am Baek Doo San, Tae Kwan Do Instructor from Korea. Apologies for not knowing but, it is still dangerous. You should at least have some martial arts skills."

"We do." Alisa answered. "I have Humanoid-Cyborg combat, and Leo has Bajiquan."

"That isn't enough. The Mishimas are a dangerous family. I've never even defeated them, no one has. You should go back."

"We have some business with the Mishimas. They are the only ones who know where Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima is."

Baek was about to sat something back when a crowd cheering got his attention. He gestured us to follow him behind the warehouse where a huge group of boys were surrounding two young adults fighting each other.

"Oi!" Baek cried out, and everyone froze. "Everyone, leave!" The crowd began to scatter around like marbles when you throw them down. Baek grabbed one of the boys. "Not you." And dragged him to a small office area, and threw him int here. "You two, in here!" Baek motioned us to follow him.

He made us have a seat in front of his desk, and the boy Baek dragged was sitting on a small couch rubbing jaw, which was swelling from being punched.

"Hwoarang." Baek called his name, and the boy bowed.

"I apologize master."

"Gambling again?"

"No...it had something to do with it." The older korean man walked over to his student and smacked him in the back of his head. "You promised me you weren't going to gamble anymore. Only criminals and gangs gamble and none of my students are criminals. I brought you here to study Tae Kwan Do!" He looked directly at us. "This is what happens when you fight at a young age. You become a delinquet."

"Yeah, yeah," Hwoarang droned, scratching the back of his head, "you say the same thing everytime."

"I shouldn't have to say something numerous times before you finally understand. You should have been known!" He lectured, smacking him again in the back of his head.

"Come on!" Hwoarang complained rubbing his head again. "Can I go now."

"No." Baek went behind his desk and tossed a crossword at him. "Finish that crossword while I am talking to these kids, then you can go. And don't just count the boxes!"

He sat down behind his desk and pulled out something from under his desk.

"I have seen dozens of kids who are looking for the Mishima Estate because they want to seem brave and courageous. You must have a real reason and are not after the glory. I see it in your eyes, the fire within you that burns. Out of those fifty students that I've pulled aside to discuss the Mishimas only you, and that idiot over there have that spirit."

"I'm a lot smarter then you think." Hwoarang retorted.

"I never said you weren't smart," Baek explained, "but you really don't like to use your brain in certain situations."

"I do...F...i...r..." Hwoarang was filling in one of the columns.

"My..." I began, "My mother passed last year. And the police closed the case. I am after Kazuya Mishima, because he was responsible for the bombing in the G Corparation. My mom worked against him." I gripped the end of my jacket as the fury bubbled up inside me. "And...I want him to pay...to pay for what he has done. It won't bring her back...but he needs to pay!"

"If your looking for Kazuya, then you must be looking for Jin too?" Hwoarang asked, ignoring his crossword.

"Yeah. He's next." I answered.

"Three years ago," Hwoarang began, "Me and Jin had a match and it ended in a draw. I wanted to fight him again but I was sent to the South Korean Army for a year. Then just last year was done with my military service and set out to confront Jin. But...he's a monster."

"A monster?" Alisa asked.

"He's not human."

"Hwoarang was hospitalized six months after his confrontation. " Baek finished. "When he awoke, he begged me to make him stronger. He's still in training."

The red head korean gave his attention back to the crossword.

"May I ask you something..."

"Leo." I answered. "Yes?"

"What are you going to do from there?"

"I don't know."

"Leo are you still mad?" Alisa asked me later that night as we were getting settled in our hotel room. So far on this journey we've been to really crappy hotels, but the one we are in now won first place. There was only one window and it was right in front where Hwoarang and his little buddies usually do their betting and fighting like right now.

Someone even slammed against the window making the whole place shake. I'll be having a great sleep tonight.

"No." I answered Alisa. Letting a frustrated growl escape my lips, I fell back onto my bed, kicking my boots off. "We are in the middle of nowhere. Is there anywhere else to go for peace and quiet?"

"There is a 16th Archeological Expedition's Excavation Site that is going to be demoished at three in the morning."

I was going to actually say something to Alisa, but the name let dozens of emotion explode inside me. Of course, Alisa felt it too.

"You've been here before?" Alisa asked me. It took a while for me to find my voice.

"yeah...Last time I've been there was when I was nine...it's..." I swallowed the lump in my throat hard. "...where my dad disapeared."

"I am sorry." Alisa apologized.

"He may still be there. I believe he is." I glared at Alisa, "please don't tell me. I want to find out for myself." She bit her lip and casted her eyes to the floor. The phone began to ring and I answered it in a monotone voice.

"Hello?"

"Leo, it's me, Mr. Ecim. I need to speak to Alisa." I just handed her the phone and she took it into the hallway. Reaching into the bag I carried around, I pulled out some leftover saltine crackers and cheese and made my "dinner".

I was on my fifth one when Alisa came back.

"We need more supplies?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, I'll go after-"

"I'll go alone." The pink haired girl said quickly. I rose an eyebrow in surprise when she spoke out and she began looking through our bag. "Mr. Ecim wants me to meet him somehwere. I'll be back a little after midnight."

"How come he wants to see you and not me?" I asked. Me and Alisa are usually in this togeher. When Mr. Ecim had something to say, he made sure to tell the both of us. Probably not at the same time but we both definitely are on the same level basis when he's done with us.

"It is about my father." Alisa explained simply as she headed for the door. "I will be back soon.

With Alisa gone, I found this as an even better oppurtunity to enter the Excavation Site. Dad could still be in there. Childish thought, I know. But with you, mom, gone, my only hope is that dad could possibly still be alive somewhere. And since this is where he was last seen, he was probably there.

The site won't be there tommorrow, so today is my only chance to investigate. And without Alisa giving me a hundred reasons why not to answer, I can tell my self my one reason to go in there. To find dad.

And nothing was going to stop me.

_

As I caved through the site, my body began to feel colder and colder, until I was tugging vigorously on my jacket. I hadn't realized how much I missed caving, until I picked up that lantern.

But then I heard a crumbling sound.

The ground below me bgan to crack and the whole floor disapeared below my feet, me going down with it. I landed hard on my back and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Ugh, calm down Leo." I grunted to myself, "you can do it." I struggled back to my feet, dusting the debris off my hair and clothes and hurried out of the lobby, in case there were more floors underneath me that I could fall through. 

I thought it was best to rest for a little bit, since I was getting tired from lack of sleep. When I sat down, I took in my surroundings and finally realized how painful this specific spot was to me.

This is where everything got fuzzy. I remembered me and dad running and next thing I knew I was in the hospital, you crying next to me.

I even remember the last conversation we had, after I brought home my A+ report card.

"Keep up the good work and you'll be the knew head of the G Corparation in no time." dad praised. I set down my colored pencil down and looked at my work.

"Actually, I don't want to work for the G Corparation." I confessed.

"Then who do you want to work for?" He asked me.

"I don't want to work for anybody."

"Well then, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A spelunker...like you." I told him, holding up my picture. The picture was of dad and me exploring the caves together. I never forgot how proud he looked that day.

It's sad knowing that when I become a spelunker, I won't ever see that face ever again. I won't feel the my heart swell with happiness like it did that day. Ever.

Mom, dad, I want to make you proud.

And, I was beginning to have second thoughts. What if I'm being foolish and silly, and all of this was not worth it.

I screamed at the top of my lungs in frustration, and the whole cave responded by rumbling beneath me. I checked the clock on my phone. 2:30 am. Already?

Had I fallen asleep?

I needed to hurry before this whole Excavation Site collapses.

A pair of footstepss echoed ahead of me, and a silohette of a man disapeared before my eyes could adjust. So close yet so far. I jumped to my feet and followed the footsteps around the corner and my foot tripped over a ledge.

The ground I was on was being held together by poorly glued together planks and wood, and not even knowing it I had missed my footing. I quickly grabbed hold of the ledge before I plummeted to my doom. "That was a close one." I thought as I pulled myself up. "Better be more careful. That couldn't have ended well."

But of course, I wasn't so lucky because a bunch of boxes began toppling over the source of the whole site, and along with the boxes I fell hard at the bottom. Luckily one of the crates broke my fall.

"Leo!" I heard the familiar concrened voice of my partner. When I opened my eyes, Alisa and a man probably in his early twenties were standing in front of me. That's when I realized, my bottom was wedged into the crate that kept me from becoming a Leo pancake.

"Er, hey, Alisa..." I greeted awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Alisa asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same thing?" I asked, while trying to get out without making a bigger fool out of myself.

The man came over to my side and pulled me out with ease.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Lars Alexanderson is my name." He greeted, holding out his hand.

"Uh, Leo Kliesen." I introduced myself, shaking his hand firmly.

"He's Heihachi's long lost son." Alisa explained, making me do a double take.

"Y-your H-heihachi's son!" I asked in surprise.

"That's what Mr. Ecim told me. But I have never met the man." Lars explained. He reached for his phone and checked one of his messages. "We should get out of here."

He reached for Alisa's hand and dragged her out of the site, I followed letting the feeling of failiure wash over me.


	6. Interfering

Lars Alexanderson is the leader of the coup d'etat, a small military group sent by the Tekken Force. Mr. Ecim works for the group, and since he couldn't come to assist us, he felt it was better to send Lars to help us from time to time. Like now.

But of course, duty still calls so he had to leave as soon as he dropped us two off at our place. The next morning we were headed for the woods.

The woods was alot more open then I expected. I was looking for the dark fog and creepy trees that resembled faces. But it was a Wildlife Resort. And I liked it. It was a great change from all the cities and urbs we been through.

"I cannot allow you to interfere." I stopped walking and looked around for the source of the voice. Nobody.

"Alisa?" I asked nervously, as Alisa turned to look at me in concern. "Are we being followed?"

"No." She answered right away. How could Alisa not feel a prescence. Maybe I'm hallucinating. I know I haven't been getting much sleep lately.

"Your motives are useless." The voice said again. There was no way this was all in my head. My brain couldn't possibly come up with this. Someone was definitely following me. And they must be able to pass by Alisa.

"Argh!" I screeched in frustration.

"Leo, do you need a rest?" Alisa asked, holding onto my hand.

"No! I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm hearing things. What's wrong with me? There has to be a word for this. Like Schizophrenia. What is it?"

"Bear."

"...I'm a bear?" I asked confusedly.

"No! There's a bear!" She screamed pointing behind me.

And just like that, a big angry bear jumped up standing over nine feet, growling loud and proud.

"AGH!" The both of us screamed as we took off in the opposite direction, the bear following our tail.

"What do you think it wants from us!" I asked as we ran.

"I don't know. My bio readings are fuzzy!"

We ran through tall grass, over mud, I was hoping he'd get stuck around that point.

The two of us scampered through a lake, me tripping and falling on the way, and we decided to hide in a log.

There wasn't much room but the two of us managed to squeeze in. It was quiet for a while and I was thinking we lost him.

"According to my readings he's near."

"Please be quiet Alisa."

The leaves crunched next to us as the huge bear walked by our hiding place. I held my breath so he'd think no one was hiding in here.

At first I thought he left until I saw his snout stick in right in front of me. Me and Alisa stared at it in anticipation. His wet black nose sniffed around until he came close to my chest. He growled at my scent, then stuck his paw in to most likely grab me.

I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. But of course his huge arm couldn't fit in the log, and since I was crushing closer to Alisa, he was at his limit.

He removed his paw from the log. But I still saw him standing there, probably figuring out how to get two people out of a log so he can eat us.

After some time he walked away from sight. Alisa stiffened by my side. I wanted to ask what he was doing but that might bring the bear back.

But it was no longer nessessary because I heard a creak from our log.

That bear was trying to move the log!

Soon, I felt the whole thing move slightly and I knew he was getting the log out of it's place. Then he began to roll it.

Me and Alisa got pretty uncomfortable, our heads hitting the front of the log, and are neck almost bending back, and the whole thing was just making us dizzy.

Then I felt us wobble. I had half a mind to stick my head out and see where he pushed us. But then we were rolling down real fast.

"AHHH!" the two of us screamed as we began flying down the hill. We hit rocks, sliding and swerving us in different directions and hitting one rock that acted like a ramp and soared off what felt like a cliff.

"AHHHHHH!" We continued to scream then we slammed down hard on hard ground, splitting the log open and freeing our limbs that were getting tangled up.

I opened my eyes and saw the bear still coming for us, then quickly me and Alisa tried to run again. But we were at a dead end. I thought it was a bear climbed up a tree, well, Alisa flew over a tree, and sat there thinking there was no way he could climb this high.

The bear had other plans. He shook the tree, leaves falling out and raining over his head. I tried to hang on but I fell, I shut my eyes picturing myself being swallowed by the bear's open mouth.

I felt him catch me.

"Leo!" Alisa cried from the safety of the tree. I opened my eyes and met another pair of beady eyes. I felt like fainting. The bear moved closer to my face and gave me a big rolling stones lick at my face and hair.

"AHHH!" I screamed again.

"RUNGH!" The bear cried dropping me. I landed on my rear and tried to crawl back but fell back against the tree. The giant brown bear came closer to me, but just looked at me curiously. He reached out his paw and fixed my hair.

At this point I was dead point confused. Alisa even flew down when she saw his display.

The bear looked down at me and settle his head down on my lap.

I froze in my spot, and met Alisa's gaze.

"He's not going to hurt you." Alisa told me sitting down next to me. The bear looked up at Alisa, still lying in my lap, and the pink haired cyborg let out a gentle hand and stroked the beast.

He purred against my legs.

Maybe he wasn't so bad. He was actually sorta cute. Sorta.

Then, I noticed a red band around his neck. I reached for the band and (Making me jump) he rolled over on his back. Revealing a yellow token like thing hanging for the collar. He had an owner.

Who would own a bear?

I reached for it and it read:

_Kuma  
Mishima Estate_

He belonged to a Mishimas.

That meant we were close!

"His name's Kuma." I told Alisa. "He's from the Mishima Estate."

"Kuma-kun." Alisa spoke. "Can you take us to Heihachi Mishima."

Maybe I was hallucinating, but Kuma nodded. He rolled onto his feet and shakily walked toward the opposite direction.

"He wants something in return." Alisa told me.

"How do you know?" i asked.

"I can understand him." She told me like it was the most obvious thing.

"Um, okay then." I patted my pockets for something, anything, and pulled out the apple dippers I never ate when we stopped by Mac Donalds.

Would a bear like Apple Dippers? Well, I guess we'll find out I thought as I tore the bag open. I handed the apple dipper to Kuma, and he ate it happily.

He even did a cute little jive like it gave him a burst of energy. Probably did. I popped one in my mouth.

Kuma then stood on all fours and walked toward me.

"He wants you to ride him." Alisa translated. I quirked an eyebrow at Kuma who smiled at me. I think I'm loosing my mind. Oh well. I'll just go with it.

I climbed onto his back, and he lead the way.

We traveled throughout the day and most of the night. Alisa suggested all take a break and I fed Kuma another apple dipper as a thank you.

Of course I had to go to the bathroom. Kuma tried to follow me but I urged him that I'll be fine by myself.

Alisa says that he has taken a liking to me. Maybe he has, and it put a smile on my face. Who'd a thunk that a bear would like me of all people.

After I used the bathroom I wandered toward a little pond to wash my face. There was still dirt and leaves lingering in my hair, and I can't show up at the Mishima Estate looking like a pig pen.

I splashed the cold water on my face, and looked back at my reflection. I saw a dark man with sunglasses standing behind me and I fell in the pond in surprise.

When I got back up the man was gone. Maybe I need some sleep.

I heard a fast pair of footprints run by the water and I turned in a haste to see a black blur.

it's just in your imagination! It's just in your imagination.

I jumped back in the water to splash more cold water in my face. Eighter though it was pretty useless my whole body was already cold and wet when I fell in.

I shrugged out of my jacket and ripped the bandana from around my neck. I couldn't get sick. I began to struggled out of my boots when I heard the trees move.

It's probably a bird, I thought to myself as I began undoing my belt.

Then suddenly I felt something hard hit the back of my head and everything went black.

I came to on the back of Kuma. We were coming into town. The back of my head was throbbing, and when i reached for it, I felt my bandana wrapped around it.

"Don't take it off. It's keeping the blood from streaming out." Alisa instructed me. Kuma stopped his walking, the pink hiared girl handed the clothes I had discarded earliar.

When I got my clothes back on, I asked questions.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. Your were gone for an hour, then we heard you scream. Kuma went in a frenzy looking for you. We found you at a pond, your head busted opened. Remember when you said someone was following. Well, you were right. And I think they took your wallet, because we couldn't find it anywhere."

I began checking my pockets, only to find my money.

"Why would someone take my wallet and leave my money?"

"Probably only after identification."

"great somebody's after me. Where are we now?"

"Aranami. A sumo town." She reported.

"Why are we in a sumo town?" I asked confused.

Alisa bit her lip. "Leo. You talk in your sleep." She said.

I cocked my head to the side. "Er...I do...um...what...?" Stumbling over my words I didn't really no how to react to that statement.

"You said something last night about Kazuya. I realized how serious you were about finding him. So, we are going to speak to Ganryu. he used to work for him."

"Really!" I exclaimed, feeling my revenge against Kazuya at my fingertips.

"We're here." I jumped off Kuma's back and headed to the front door. Then I remembered my new pet. "Um, you don't mind standing here for a while do you?"

Of course Kuma sighed (yes the bear sighed) and sat by the curb much like a person. I tossed the last apple dipper to him and he took it sullenly.

Alisa rung the doorbell and a really big chinese man in a dress shirt and slacks opened the door.

"Oi?" he asked in mild surprise.

"Um, hi? Um, I'm Leo this is Alisa, er, we heard you used to work with Kazuya Mishima and we are wondering if you know where he is right now."

The sumo wrestler shifted his footing and then let us in. "Please, take your shoes off here." He instructed. We did as he was told and sat by a round table.

"Over twenty years ago," he began, "I was a world famous sumo wrestler and dreamed to become a Yokozuna and own my own wrestling ring. I managed to gain the title, but didn't have enough money for the ring yet. So Kazuya Mishima hired me to be his body guard. I soon became an Ozeki in Sumo Wrestling, the youngest in fact.

Instead of getting the wrestling ring I always wanted, I built a Sumo Dojo in Hawaii and here. It was supposed to be for when I retire. I was quite satisfied with how things turned out."

I exchanged a glance with Alisa when he was finished.

"What had happened to Kazuya?" Alisa asked.

"Oh right" Ganryu continued. "I only worked with him for a year, but then he died."

"He died?" i asked bewildered.

"I'm sure you all heard the news when you were younger. About the man who came back to life thanks to the G Corparation."

My eyes widened. I remember clearly.

I was seventeen years old. Mom, you came home telling us that they gave all the workers vacation time. They were experimenting Kazuya Mishima and in case of any bloodshed, didn't want any of their workers getting hurt.

You went back to work seven months later.

Did you ever speak to him, mom? I remember speaking to him once.

_I had just got out of school. I was still in my dreaded school uniform. A white short sleeved shirt and checkered skirt. My once long hair was pulled in a ponytail, courtesy of you._

_Mom, you were working for eighteen hours straight. And you never answered your phone. I thought you'd want something to eat so I stopped by the G Corparation Building to drop off some food._

_He was there._

_"Uh, excuse me sir?" I asked timidly. He wore a purple tuxedo and had a very cold look on his face. I remembered shivering when he looked at me. "I'm looking for Emma Kliesen. She's my mother."_

_"What is it?" He asked cold as ice._

_"Um, she hasn't been home in over twelve hours and I thought to drop off some food. If that's okay."_

_"It's fine. I'll go get her."_

_It wasn't much of a conversation. He got you like he said and you accepted the food with a thank you. You told me you were going to be home tommorrow. I tried asking why you were working late, but you told me it was just too hard too explain and left._

_"Don't worry," Kazuya told me when he saw my reaction. "I'll take care of your mother."_

You took care of her alright. I cannot believe I actually believed you and walked away.

"Well," Ganryu's voice cut through my thoughts, "after he was found, the G Corparation experimented on him, giving him a more powerful body. He rounded up all the bodyguards, except for me. I turned the offer down."

"He didn't ask why?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't any help to him anyway."

"Who are the other bodyguards?" Alisa asked.

"Their names are Bruce Irvin and Anna Williams. Bruce used to be part of the police force. he was sent to Japan for unknown reasons and Kazuya hired him after a plane crash. When kazuya went missing, he worked for special units until Kazuya rehired him."

"How strong is he?" I asked.

"Bruce is a tough opponent. His fighting style is Muay Thai. And he is negative to everything he sees except," Ganryu looked at me and Alisa hard. "children. Their his weakness. He can't hurt children."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know. When we were on a mission, Kazuya said that everybody who sees us doing what we were sent to do were to be killed. One kid saw us. I expected him to kill him on the spot. But instead turned a blind eye." Ganryu's eyes glazed over at the memory, "I asked him if he knew the kid. But he said no. I think he still has morals. He might go easy on you."

Ganryu's gaze then turned hard again. "Anna is a tricky one. Her fighting style is assassin martial arts. She uses her flirty demeanor to seduce her opponents. That's how she gets her way most of the time." he looked towards me. "She might come on to you. Advice: instead of pushing her away, trying luring her in. Only one was able to use that technique."

Ganryu waved us goodbye as we headed toward the Msihima Estate. Kuma had been entertaining nearby sumo wrestlers with a dance routine. I fed him another apple dipper.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Alisa.

"Considering what Ganryu told us. When we come for Kazuya, we're going to most likely confront Bruce and Anna. I'll fight Bruce, and you fight Anna."

"Fine."

I felt the blood boil in my veins. We were almost at the Mishima Estate, I could see it from where we are. And we had a battle plan for when we confront Kazuya.

I was ready.


	7. That Felt Great

I couldn't believe it. We were finally here. After five days of traveling we were at the Mishima Estate.

When we entered the building, a japanese woman in a kimono greeted.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked with a strong japanese accent. She glanced over to the bear that accompanied us. "Ih, Kuma, you know these people?" She asked.

Kuma nodded.

"Wow, your so filthy. I'll have the groomers run you a bath." Kuma glanced over at us and bowed down so I can scratch his ear.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said sadly. He purred by my ear and then walked to one of the rooms. I'm going to miss that bear.

"Are you here to see Heihachi Mishima?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Alisa answered with a bow.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"An appointment?"

The woman narrowed her eyes as she flipped her bangs out of her dark eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to see him without an appointment. So please leave." She spun on her heel and left in a stuck up fashion.

"Damn it! I should have known it was not goin to be easy." I cursed cracking my knuckles.

"I sense Heihachi's prescence close by. Come on." He held my hand and led me around the estate. We ducked under bushes and there was the big head training.

A young japanese man wearing a suit and sunglasses interupted his training. Heihachi sneered something in japanese that I didn't understand. They continued to speak in a serious tone.

"They are talking about the Tekken Force raid back in the lab." Alisa translated to me in a whisper.

They men continued to speak and Alisa gasped.

"Oh..." she whispered in awe.

"What?"

"Their talking about Lars...he led the group." She continued to translate as they spoke. "His identity is unknown...there going to try to kill Lars!"

"Why?" I asked as the men continued, and according to the man in the suit's tone, he was curious as well. Alisa's eyes widened at Heihachi's foreign answer.

"No..."

"What?" I asked feeling the tension rise.

"Lars...Lars is his son..." She whispered as she tried to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"No way, man!" I mumbled in awe. The man that is helping us is related to this beast. It was like being in a soap opera.

"The man knows..." Alisa gasped for the upteenth time as she was listening. "The man knows about Lars involvement with us. They know we're coming!"

"Of course I did." Heihachi muttered in english. Me and Alisa's eyes widened as we looked up only to be met by a strike of blue electricity!

I skidded towards him, just as he grabbed my legs and threw me to the other side of the area. I jumped to my feet as he kicked me in the face, I punched him in the stomach, staggering him and continue to throw punchs and a kick. He back handed me across the face and I lost my balance.

I grabbed his leg and brought him down on the ground, knocking his head against the rocks. We both jumped up and I ran into him, he kicked me back on the ground and we struggled. I managed to punch him off me, just as Alisa swooped in with her chainsaws.

He kicked her down while he was on the ground, jumped up on his feet and head butted her to keep her down. I ran in to help her but his flow of electricity stun me, spazzing my body out as I sunk to me knees. Alisa grabbed heihachi's head and threw him up and kicked him so he'd spinin the air.

He ended up kicking her down, as she jumped back up with a spinning kick. And in a complicated dance pattern did a series of kicks in his face. He grabbed her leg and tossed her back down on the ground. She zoomed up in her rocket and wrapped her legs around his neck throwing him back on the ground.

Heihachi Mishima stood up to his feet, with an annoyed face. he then smirked at me as a flow of blue electricity spread throughout his body.

"Haha, that felt good. Want to spar another round?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I came all the way from Germany to talk to you." I told him.

The man gritted his teeth, the vein in his forhead throbbing rhythmically. "Well then, I suggest you go back home, boy, until you want to fight me again." he spat with a sickening laugh.

He stood there, even as I took the chance and walked a few more feet foward. He snorted and squatted down on the ground, letting more of the electric current flow through his body. He sparked it from his fingertips at me, barely a few inches from my own feet.

I involunatarily took a step back just for a precaution, while glaring at him from behind my bangs, Heihachi was making me very angry. So angry, I can hear the blood hammering in my ears. I could even tell Alisa sensed my anger because she kept a careful hand at my back.

"Are you all right?" She asked concerned. I ignored her, not wanting to show the man in front of me any signs of weakness.

"You don't have the strength and skill to overpower me." Heihachi taunted "Foolish child."

"You know," I began, "Your really pissing me off right now. You useless and disgusting old man!"

"Boo hoo! Like I have never heard an insult before."

"I'm sure you heard of the bombing of one of the G Corparation buildings. Yeah, it was your oh so brilliant son."

"That monster is not my son!"

"I don't care! I've come here for information, and god damn it I'm gonna get it!"

"You think just because you traveled for days it means I'm just going to tell you everything? Do you think I really give a damn about you?"

"I know you don't. You don't rely on anybody but yourself. You, and the rest of your screwed up family!"

"Hmph!" Heihachi spit at a distance with a sneer.

"Where'd you put the epitaph, you bastard!"

"Who told you about that!"

"A friend of yours. Never thought you had any, but..."

"Wang."

Suddenly, I felt the point of a gun aimed at my back, and heard several others being armed around me.

"Where is it!" I asked, not even trying to hide the frustration despite the fact my life is hanging by a thread at the moment.

"It's well hidden and heavily guarded."

I heard Alisa gasp next to me when another gun was pointed at her back as well.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me." My eyes narrowed to slits, and Heihachi crossed his arms impatiently.

The gunman that was aiming his weapon at Alisa, grabbed her from behind to keep her from running. "Let go of me!" Alisa cried. I looked back at my partner and the fear was clear in her eyes. "Please let go of me! You mustn't!"

"The girl is smart to beg. You have her life in the palm of your hand, boy. One seriously wrong move and I will personally break her skull. Unless you don't care. It seems I'm not the only one who relies only on himself."

"Leo, please!" Alisa begged, but her voice was only above a whisper, and tears were streaming down her face. I didn't know what to do. After all this time, we were supposed to just go home.  
Alisa managed to break free of the man's grip and ran right by my side, clutching onto my shoulder. She was attempting to pull me away but I shrugged out of her grip.

The man who was pointing his gun at my back tried to reach for me, but I punched him in the gut. Another man came and kicked me to the ground, and continued to pin me down. I kicked him off of me and jumped to my feet.

Heihachi was runnning away from the scene, and for the first time my feet worked before my brain did, I was after him. I didn't even realize how fast I was going until I felt Alisa scoop me up and dropped me on top of Heihachi, knocking him down to the ground.

"You think you won, haven't you?" Heihachi asked disgusted as he shoved me off him.  
"I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"Leo, Alisa!" I heard Lars approach the three of us. "We've located the epitaph, it's in the facility underneath the Mishima Zaibatsu Head Quarters."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on!" Lars rushed back to his car.

"I've wasted time, when I could have just waited. A kid can only take so many idiots." I pointed accussingly at him. "I will see you again!" Alisa had to drag me away as I was swearing at the old man.

"I will get you, stupid boy!  
_

We drove back into town.

"One of my men found your car, so we went searching for you?" Lars explained. I was sitting in the back while Alisa rode shotgun, staring out in the window.

"Where's the car?"

"At a hotel nearby. And I'm not going to lie. It's not a five star resort or anything."

"We'll take that." I muttered, my head throbbing.

"You okay?" Lars asked glancing behind me really quick as he drove.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," Alisa thanked "for coming to get us."

"It was nothing." Lars waved off.

It was quiet in the car.

"Lars." Alisa began again, "Why did you not tell us Heihachi Mishima was your father?"

"...because..." Lars began, clutching onto the steering wheel. "I didn't want him to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Heihachi had a one night stand with a swedish woman, my mother. She had to raise me alone, withut help. She's...ill now." He said with a sad tone.

"I am so sorry." Alisa apologized.

The car got quiet once more until we heard the sirens of a police car.

"Shit." Lars swore as he pulled the car over.

He rolled down his window as the officer came around. "What did we do wrong officer?" Lars asked, not trying to hde the irritation in his voice.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a ticket," he held out his badge so Lars could read and...smiled? Lars is smiling? "For not visiting Officer Wulong when you got back here."

"Lei. It's been a while." Lars said his smile widening. "How have you been."

"You know. The usual cop stuff. Chasing people downing, fighting robbers, the usual. Who are your friends." The officer peeked in through the window at us.

"The one next to me is Alisa, and in the back is Leo." Lars introduced us.

"Hi." Me nad Alisa greeted.

"Hello. My name's Officer Lei Wulong of the Hong Kong police department." He introduced himself.

That was when we noticed a whole bunch of cop cars zooming by us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"G Corparation stuff." Lei muttered, sounding a bit peeved. I rolled by eyes. Their always up to something. "Don't worry, it's nothing the police department can't do."

"A helicopter is approaching at high speed." Alisa stated. As soon as she said that we all heard it. We climbed out of the car in search of it.

"There!" Lars exclaimed, "I see it!"

"It's one of the G Corparation aircrafts." Alisa explained.

"Wow." Lei began rubbing the bag of his neck awkwardly, "Those G Corps..."

"We must be on to something." I stated feeling a bit prideful at the thought this journey wasn't a total waste.

"We should get out of here though." Lars told me. "People still think Alisa was kidnapped. If you get caught then it's game over."

"Your the cyborg girl that was kidnapped!" Lei exclaimed.

"Kidnapped was the only thing you heard wasn't it?" Lars muttered in disbelief.

The chinese cop shook his head, trying to get back on track. "Alright. Where are you headed."

"The Central District hotel." Lars told him.

The generous chinese officer escorted us to our hotel. May I say that the hotel was the worst one we've been to ever. It was worse then the one we went to when we were driving through the Industrial Highway.

And the food was crappy right along with it.

Lei had left as soon as we got to the hotel, probably wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"I should be getting back as well." Lars suggested, throwing the rest of the mucky food in the trash. "You know the drill, you need help just call me and I'll be there ASAP."

"Thank you Lars," Alisa thanked with a proper bow, "for everything."

"It's nothing." He told her with a smile.

The two were like that for like thirty seconds, making me feel uncomfortable, and probably would continue gazing at each other if I hadn't cleared my throat.

"Oh, right." Lars snapped out of it quicker then Alisa did. "See you too, Leo." Then he swiftly left.

I should have know those two would become close.


	8. Come and See Her

**AN: This is sort of a filler chapter. Probably not a funny one, but just because I wanted Asuka and Christie somehow to make a cameo in the story, and found that there was no place to really put them.  
_**

When I woke up the next morning, Alisa was not in the room. On her bed was a letter typed up.

_"Leo,  
I will be back at 3:46pm.  
Alisa Bosconovitch"_

I looked at my clock that read nine fifty seven. Maybe I should give her a call and see where she is. I leaned over my bed and felt around the floor for my jeans. Feeling around the pockets I found the my phone was missing.

_"P.s. I have aquired the phone."_

I grabbed my jeans and threw them on as well as my jacket and scarf and looked for a nearest payphone.

The man behind the desk directed me outside where the only payphone was, and was now being used by a japanese highschool student wearing blue shorts and vest, with short brown hair. She was yelling in japanese on the person on the other line.

I sighed knowing this would probably take a while and sat by the bench waiting for her to finish her arugument.

The girl was now yelling in both japanese and english, and it was hard to ignore her since she was so loud.

"-Don't keep things from me- -You sure you really want to go there- -Man, your stupid, Jin!-"

Jin?

"Look, I know you know where he is! He hurt my dad, your uncle!...So what if you never met him, he's still a Kazama!"

Kazama? This girl was realted to Jin Kazama?

"No! Jin! Tell me where he i- Damn it!" She slammed the phone and stormed off. "All I want is to find Feng Wei, and he refuses to help his own cousin!" She mumbled as she left.

I then stood up at my chance and dialed my cellphone number.

After a ring...

"Hello?" Lars's voice answered through the other line.

"...Lars?" I asked in surprise. "How do you have my phone?"

"Leo?" This was Alisa's voice now.

"Alisa, where are you? And why is Lars with you?"

"...We are on an important avocation."

"Avocation? Without me?"

This time Lars answered. "This task is only able to be completed by Alisa and I. You will be useless in this situation."

"Useless!" I exclaimed. "I've made it this far and even managed to get through with the Mishima Estate and you think I'm USELESS!"

"..." And the line went dead.

"Lars! Lars answer the god damn...ugh!" I put in another quarter and dialed my number again.

"Your call has been fowarded-" Slam!

"Damn Lars!" I swore. "They got my phone, they left me at a rundown hotel with nothing to do.

"Excuse me." I spun on my heel at another man's voice. He looked chinese, with a long braid and wearing a red suit. "If your not using the phone..."

"Oh, go ahead." I apologized letting the man step through.

Luckily they didn't steal my car, so I was able to at least leave the hotel and explore the Central District. That was when a sign caught my eye.

Kazama Style Martial Arts Dojo.

And I saw entering the same girl that was arguing with Jin over the phone. Damn! Just the thought that I was so close in talking to Jin.

I parked and climbed out of my car and entered the Dojo. It was empty.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Uh..." I hadn't even thought about what I was going to say. Hell, I didn't even think I was going to see her again. "Are you a Kazama?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Who wants to know?"

"My name's Leo Kliesen, I'm a spelunker."

"Hmm," the girl studied me making me squirm under her intense gaze. "The name's Asuka. Asuka Kazama."

"So, are you related to Jin?"

Asuka laughed. "It's funny. Usually when people ask if I'm a Kazama, that is the question they usually ask after, like they didn't figure it out already. What is up with that? Do you want a confirmation. Do you want me to say 'Yes, I am Jin Kazama's long lost cousin, and I think that he's a dick!' "

I was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "...sorry?"

"Most people I meet come to me for some information on Jin. Just because we're related doesn't mean I know him from his favorite food to his blood type. I've only known him for a year."

"...so, your not close?"

"When I found out he was my cousin, and that he has pretty much every information on every person who is involved somehow with the Mishima Zaibatsu or the G Corparation, I tried to get him to spill some info, but no! Everything's confidential apparently. And all I want is one little thing."

"And what's that?"

Before she answered the doors burst open and a tanned brazillian with long brown hair pulled in a ponytail and wearing a pink jacket with white shorts entered.

"Asuka did you talk to Jin..." The young woman's voice trailed off at the sight of me. "Am I interupting something?"

"No," Asuka walked around me and wrapped her arm around the brazillians neck leading her in, "not at all. Christie this is Leo Kliesen, right?" I nodded. "Leo, this is Christie Monteiro."

The girl reached over and shook my head. "Nice to meet you." she greeed, eyeing me up and down. "Your kinda cute."

"Uh, thank you. Your pretty yourself." I complimented feeling a little flattered.

Christie turned her attention back to Jin. "So did you talk to him?"

"Yeah," Asuka's voice trailed as she remembered her not so pleasant conversation. "He won't listen to me."

"I can't get through to Eddy eighter." Christie sighed also. "Did you know I haven't talked to him in five months. Five months! What man doesn't call their girl in five months!"

"Who's Eddy?" I asked.

"A friend of Christie's. He's one of Jin's bodyguards."

Oh man, I thought. I was so busy worrying abour Kazuya's bodyguards, it never occured to me Jin would also have them too. I might have to fight them.

So then I explained about my whole ordeal, thinking I might kicked beat up by these girls. But surprisingly they seemed pleased.

"It's about damn time someone confronted them!" Asuka exclaimed when i finished.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"No. Those guys deserve a lesson." Christie continued.

The two then began explaining about Jin and his two bodyguards. Eddy Gordo was a capoeira fighter, and a really good one at that. The second bodyguard is Nina Williams, her sister is Anna Williams, Kazuya's bodyguard.

Apparently she is more colder and harsher and will set to kill. I might have more trouble on her then Eddy, since apparently Eddy is sort of against what Jin is doing.

"Then why is he working for him?" I asked.

"Don't ask me." Christie said shaking her head, eyebrows furrowed.

Asuka then finished off explaining that Jin has a secret weapon that no one else knows about and might catch me severely off guard. I felt my stomach turn in knots at the thought. It was probably the devil gene.

_"Leo, when you confront Jin, kick his ass for me!" _Asuka said as I left.

When I pulled up at the hotel Lars and Alisa were already there. They are so going to get it.

"Leo, where've you been?" Lars asked like he was my father.

"What?" I asked, shrugging. "You think you could just leave and expect me to stay locked up like a little good kid. I don't think so. Where have you two been anyway! On a date!"

"No!" The two exclaimed simutaneously.

"Actually, we were setting up an appointment with my brother." Lars explained.

"Eh?"

"His name is Lee Chaolan. And he's the head of Violet Systems. Considering Alisa's condition," Lars glanced at the said cyborg, "she would need a check up and some extra functions if you are to confront both Kazuya and Jin. Plus, considering how rich and succesful Lee is, it will be a good idea to fall back on him and the company if things go back, instead of just the Tekken Force."

My mouth opened and closed several times, thinking of something to say.

"Who would of thought," Lars continued, a smug grin growing on his face, "that you would think so lowly of us. We are on our way to save the world, and you think we ditched you to elope somewhere."

"Well what other reason was there to assume!" I bursted, a bit ashamed, "Alisa leaves and takes my phone, and when I ask what happened I get no response! What the hell was that when I hung up! I asked one simple question adn you totally hung up on me! And what do you mean I'd get in the way!"

"Well," Alisa began, "because you looked very withdrawn and exhausted lately. So I thought you could use the time to catch up on your sleep. If you came to the meeting, you would probably not be completely there."

"..." There was nothing really left to yell back. So of course, like a child a dropped my head and mumbled an apology.

And everyone expects me to be level headed when I confront Kazuya Mishima.


	9. Excellent Plan

**AN: I am going to try and finish this story up. Not in a rush or anything, but I'm writing another fanfiction as well, and the other one, **_**Crisis Core, **_**is going to be really, really long. And this fanfic has I think six more chapters. Yes I planned how many chapters they were going to be. But we are at the point of the fanfic where everything gets good...and complicated, and a bit emotional. I'm actually getting excited because the ending was my favorite part of the Scenario Campaign storyline so I might hold off on the toehr fanfic for a bit until this one is done. Sorry for ranting, and if you read all that then your awesome for that! Let's get on with the chapter!**

The next day, Lars led us in the car in front of us to his brother's company, Violet Systems.

It was a big building, that looked to made out of mostly glass and purple light. Apparently, Heihachi adopted Lee when he was young, not because he cared, when did Heihachi ever did, but he took him in so Kazuya would have a rival. And it worked.

And now, it seems Lee is the successful brother, Kazuya's maybe second, and poor Lars finishes last. But Lee is reliable unlike Lars's other brother. He even said we could stay the night at his mansion so we could confront the G Corparation full of stamina.

As we pulled up to the front of the building, a japanese man with white hair, and looked to be in his late forties wearing a tuxedo came out of the building.

"Lars Alexanderson, your late." He teased with a sly smile, as we exited our cars. Lars merely nodded in recognition. The older man took Alisa's hand and kissed it tenderly with a charming smile. "Alisa, you look beautiful today."

I thought I saw a blush cross across Alisa's face. Wow, two out of three brothers. If she acts like this with our enemy I'm shooting her.

That was when Lee looked over at me. "So this must be Kliesen." He held out his hand. I reached over expecting to shake his hand but instead he kissed it like he did with Alisa. "Pleasure." He whispered with a dazzling smile.

Crap. I felt my own cheeks heat up humiliatingly. Leo! Control yourself! You are not like them!

"Can we start the check up." Lars snapped, seeming irritating (or jealous) of his brother's charming ways. Lee rolled his eyes at the sweden and gestured us to follow him inside.

The place was bigger inside, and the ceiling was made out of glass. The plaza was fulled with workers and some robots that had me in awe. One even greeted Alisa as it walked by.

When we got to the elevators, a woman wearing a business jacket and a mini skirt accompany us.

"This is Dune," Lee introduced, "she is my assitant." The woman bowed, and we bowed back, a little at loss on how to react.

Ding!

We got to where Lee's office was, and he let us sit wherever we wanted. I was really intrigued at how you were able to see the entire city from where we were. It was like the cool movies where the guy is looking over the city and telling their workers what to do.

Another woman wearing the same thing as the assitant offered us drinks, which we all turned down. Were all Lee's employers women? Or the ones the worked directly under them.

"So, what can I do for?" Lee asked, sitting on top of his desk, legs crossed and sipping his champagne. "What kind of information are you exactly looking for?"

I was silent, really didn't need anymore information. I knew what we were doing and what we were fighting for. Surprisingly, I came here to get information, but the entire journey here I came across people who had some kind of connection with eighter the G Corparation, the Mishima Zaibatsu, I even spoke to an old wise men who as he said "could write a book about them".

"Kliesen," Lee began, tilting his head to the side, "On a scale from 1-10, how positive are you that you can take on the G Corparation. Be honest."

I considered that. I was able to get some information out of Heihachi, who is the strongest person alive. Or so I've heard, he's aging. So his younger son and grandson might be able to kill me with one punch. The two even have bodyguards who have serious battle experience would probably get to me before I even see my main target.

"...4..." I admitted, a little ashamed to admit it. Lee shook his head at me.

"I think your more of a five. Considering you got this far." He encouraged. "But it's more on how much..." he trailed off as he set down his glass. "Let me change the question. On a scale from 1-10 do you love your late mtoehr."

"10." I said immedietly, without having to think about it. "No. It's more."

Lee smiled at my answer. "Then, that is really how capable you are of taking down the G Corparation and Kazuya." He looked up at his assitant. "Dune, would you please escort my brother and his lady friend to the labrortory for Alisa's check up."

The beautiful assistant bowed again, and showed my friends out the door.

"Leo," Lee began but stopped, "It's okay if I call you that? That is your name right?"

"Leo's fine." I told him.

The white haired man headed for the door as well, and gestured me to follow him. "Let's talk."

"Uh, Mr. Chaolan?" I asked once Violet Systems was out of sight. I was riding in Lee's limo to his mansion. "What about my car."

"I'm having one of my scientists, Julia Chang bring it to my place." He informed me, helping himself to a shrimp cocktail. "Would you like some?" He offered.

"Er, no thank you." I turned down politely.

"Anyways," he continued, "My brother had his men gather your stuff from your house and what's left of Ms. Bosconovitch's and brought it to the rooms you will be staying in."

I couldn't imagine the Tekken Force going through my drawers.

"This is basically what we got so far," Lee started explaining, "Lars is bringing his men and all of you are going to infiltrate the G Corparation tommorrow. It's a shame, it's all we can think of at the moment. It really all depends what they would do next."

When we got there, his maids showed me to my room. It was probably the nicest place I've ever seen. I had a room all to myself, with a kingsize bed, my own bathroom, and my clothes were in a bag and on my bed.

I think the Tekken Force took every damn article of clothing they could find, because it seemed like my whole wardrobe was here.

Shortly after Lars and Alisa came back from her check up, and we ate dinner, which was a delicious lobster. Way too extravegant for my taste. But of course I think it was best to not pass up the oppurtunity to enjoy probably my last meal.

I decided to turn in early since we gotta be up at six in the morning. I showered, probably the best shower I had since, and actually stood in there for a half an hour just enjoying how the hot water was massaging my back.

But of course I find myself waking up at midnight and not able to go asleep because of the butterflies in my stomach. Counting sheep didn't even work.

So I slipped out of my room (Dressed in a navy shirt and knee length orange shorts), to hopefully find a way to sleep, when I heard hushed voices. Of course being the nosy runt I was I had to see what it was.

I was expecting probably Lars and Alisa having a "moment" since the two seem to have no idea how totally infatuated they were with each other, but instead found Lee and a woman wearing a beautiful red dress and with short brown hair.

I couldn't see her face and she was leaving, not before the two engaged in a passionate kiss that made me feel guilty for intruding in a private moment. Lee was heading up and I hurried to my room.

When I heard him walking by my door I decided maybe I should talk to him.

"Mr. Chaolan," I asked when I opened the door. He turned around to look at me.

"Leo, I thought you were asleep?" He asked, gesturing me to come out.

"I can't sleep." I admitted.

"Your afraid, huh?" He assumed, as he began walking again, me following him.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Remember what I told you before, Leo?"

"Yes, but...what if I'm not, strong enough."

"It's all coming to you." He mumbled more to himself then actually to me. He led me to his bedroom, which was like the room I was staying in but more like Lee's personal domain. Pictures of himself, a purple zebra rug, it was like the movies like I said before.

"What do you mean, sir?"

Lee took off his jacket, looking at me intensly, like he could see everything I was hiding from him. My worries, my fears, my weaknesses.

"Can you remember when your journey started. Not your first destination, but pretty much where did the act of revenge enter your mind?" he asked.

It took me a while to think back. it felt like forever ago. "I think...after visiting my mom's grave one day...I swore that I would avenge her. Then, I was watching the news, and it claimed that Kazuya Mishima was responsible for the bombing..."

Lee didn't pressure me to continue on, probably being able to tell that it was already hurting just say that much. "I understand what your thinking." He said, finally untying his bow and setting it on his bed. "But Leo, you still have a chance at winning. Even if those chances are slim, it's not entirely impossible."

"Thank you, Mr. Chaolan." I said with a smile.

"You know what you need?" Lee asked, as he began to unbutton his dress shirt, "You need someone."

"Someone?" I asked.

"Alisa has Lars. Your kind of a third wheel, no?"

"Mr. Chaolan, no offense, but romance has never really been appealing to me. Whether it's others or myself. I don't see myself relying on anyone for love." I stated. The older man just nodded, not seeming to even believe a word I said. "I'm going to go back to my room now. Thank you for letting us stay the night."

"Leo, you are welcome here anytime." He told me as I began exiting the room. "Oh Leo!" He called out suddenly, "Come back in three or four years and try stating what you thought about romance again."

When morning finally came around, Lars had knocked on my door telling me I had fifteen minutes to get ready.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed into a red, white, and black jacket, which I zipped all the way, and covered my neck. And through on some blue cargo pants, and black boots. When I went to the bathroom to brush my hair I groaned.

The whole time we were traveling, my hair must of been knotted up, because since I finally got to thoroughly brush through it, I discovered it grew four inches. Four inches!

_~7 years ago~_

_"Leona stop struggling!" you exclaimed as you brushed through my hair again._

_"But it hurts mom!" After about three more minutes of me thrashing around and you yanking my hair back, you finally were able to pull in in a high ponytail._

_"You look so pretty!" You praised as you spun me around to admire your work. "Should I braid it, or maybe I should clip your bangs back."_

_"Mom, I don't want my hair braided."_

_"Then we'll do the clip. Do you want the heart shaped one or-"_

_"Mom!" I exclaimed. "I'm twelve, not seven."_

_"I'm sorry sweetie, but you look so cute. I just have to accept the fact your growing up. Do what you want with it."_

_"Really?" I asked, my eyes sparkling. You nodded with a smile on your face. "Then, can I get all my hair chopped off."_

_"Absolutely not!"_

_~6 years later~_

_I had been so excited. It was my senior year in highschool, and you told me after school, I was allowed to get my hair cut the length I wanted. But when I got home._

_I searched through my school skirt pocket for my house keys, and unlocked my door, entering. I did my usual after school routine._

_Went right to the fridge to get a snack, and turned on the t.v. to watch whatever was on._

_"In news today, there was a bombing strike in the G Corparation building nearby, that killed 192 employers, and injured 25, 41 are still missing."_

_I remembering recognizing the building and the next thing I knew, I was speeding the down to where you worked._

_"Excuse me! I'm looking for Emma Kliesen!"_

_"Emma Kliesen..." The man began talking to alot of people trying to get the whereabouts. "I'm sorry, she...didn't make it."_

_I had been so furious. I had already lost dad and then I lost you too. Couldn't even go to school for the next week, as I stayed in bed and cried._

_It was unbearable to even look in the mirror, my face blothcy and my nose red from crying. My hair was still in a braid you had helped me do for school on your last day. There was no way I was able to keep my hair the way it is. Remembering all the years you did my hair for me, not because I refused to, but you loved doing it._

_So I grabbed the first pair of scissors I could find._

My hair wasn't really that long, but it'd probably get in the way. And I don't think I have time to properly cut it. So I went through my bag for something useful and pulled out an old hair holder, pulled my hair in a short low ponytail.

Like when we were heading to Violet Systems, Lars drove in the car in front of us, while I drove my own car, with Alisa next to me.

Her pink hair was pinned up, with a couple of strands loose, and was wearing a purple business jacket with no sleeves and exposing her chest, with pink shorts and purple heels.

Do not understand how she could fight in those, the orange dress looked more appropiate, even that purple dress that I met her in looked suited.

But to each his own I guess.

We pulled up at the main G Corparation Security, Operations Headquarters, where we were awaited by a dark skinned man with his hair pulled into a ponytail, and wearing a purple tank with black leather pants.

They knew were coming. So far everything isn't going according to plan!


End file.
